How Krupp Became the King of Mean
by Amy Reese
Summary: This is a story about how Benjamin Krupp became the most hateful man towards children, by letting his feelings take over him after the meaness he got from two bullies as a child. Children under ten shouldn't read this in case if they're sensitive towards the odea of bulliness and stomach flu deaths.


•How Krupp Became the King of Mean

Once upon a very long time ago, way back before he became Captain Underpants because George and Harold weren't born yet, Benjamin Krupp was just this nice, friendly, shy little kid; probably around eight years old. One day, as little Benny was playing in the sand box minding his own business, a couple of boys who were older and taller than him came over to bully him. "Hey fatty," they said, "How about losing some weight." Nervously, Benny said "wha, I-I don't know what you guys are talking about, I'm not fat." But then, the smart-alec bullies asked meanly, oh yeah, then what's all this jelly you have in your belly, huh?" While the bullies were mocking Benny by slapping him in the gut, Benny was becoming frustrated and saddened; he said in a saddened tone, "Stop it," but the bullies didn't listen. Instead, they punched poor Benny in the stomach, hard enough for him to regurgitate his lunch. Then the bullies ran off saying, "That should help you fatty!" They laugh, and went away.

Sadly, Benny ran back to his home, washed off his regurgitated lunch, and ran to his room, closing the door behind him. Then he started to shed some tears; at first, Benny was crying softly, but then after thinking about how much the bullies were acting like jerks towards him, he was crying a little more louder. Just then, Benny's older brother who was sixteen, Douglass Krupp, heard him crying (If Krupp had a brother, I think Douglass would be a suitable name for him). Concerned, Douglass knocked on Benny's bedroom door. "Come in," said a saddened Benjamin Krupp feeling sick to his tummy. Douglass was really surprised when he saw Benny hugging his gut just to ease the pain, and his eyes filled with tears. "Benny, are you alright?" asked a really concerned Douglass, ""You look like you're in pain and crying." Then Benny said I a really sad tone, "There was a couple of bullies at the playground, they were calling me fat." Then as tears were building in his sad onyx eyes, Douglass wrapped his arms around him.

"It's okay Benny," said Douglass, "You're not fat at all, it's just those bullies who have nothing else to do besides giving everyone a problem; they're just jerks." As Douglass wiped away the tears from Benjamin's face, he told him, "Just remember Benny, as long as I'm here, I will not let anyone hurt you; now let's see you smile, I never like seeing sadness take over you." Of course Benny was having a hard time smiling on his own, so Douglass tickled him causing him to giggle and smile. So then Benny gave Douglass a tight hug. "Thank you Doug," said Benny once again happy. "Anytime," said Douglass feeling happy for his little brother. So from then on, Douglass always protected Benjamin from bullies, but sadly that didn't last for long. As soon as Benjamin turned ten and Douglass turned eighteen, Douglass got sick with the stomach flu, and left the world too soon. As soon as the bullies found out about his brother's death, they began to give Benny a hard time once again, taunting him about his weight and punching him in the stomach until he threw up.

"It's too bad that your big brother is no longer here to protect you; now lose some weight fatty!" They laughed, and they went away, leaving poor Benny all by himself wiping the regurgitation off his face, and started crying. Just then, a little boy who was about seven came up to Benny and asked him, "Hey are you alright?" But now that Douglass passed away, instead if saying that he's alright, Benny got angry, took his anger out on the little boy, and told him, "GET LOST!" This caused the little boy to get frightened and ran away. Benny didn't even thought of going back to the boy and saying that he was sorry. He just let his emotions bottle up until he felt hated for children even though he was still a child himself (He started hating the younger children first even though the bullies who picked on him were older and bigger than him). Sadly, this is how the story ends, leaving an angry, miserable, hate-filled Benjamin Krupp as a final result. "I'm sorry Doug," he thought sadly to himself feeling like his brother left too soon, and now he has no one to be there for him. He lived miserably ever after ever since.

The end.


End file.
